


Passing Notes

by ASeasonOfPoison



Series: Highschool Sweethearts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor and Sansa pass notes and make plans for a date in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

Sandor waited for the Mr. Selmy to turn his back towards him, and face the blackboard before flicking the folded note he had written for Sansa to where she sat just a few seats away. He watched with a grin as she quickly pulled it into her lap and unfolded it, still facing the old fool who was prattling away about some _impossible_ battle the Romans fought. When it was unfolded she smoothed it out on top of the rest of her papers and finally peeped down at it, tapping her pen lightly against it like it was just her class notes.

He watched her smile and soon she met his eyes and smiled sweetly. His grin only grew, Selmy turned back around so they quickly redirected their attentions to the front. The old man still unaware of their utter lack of attention to his damn lesson. It didn’t take long for Sansa to rise from her seat, crumbling up a piece of paper to make a trip to the trash can, which was thankfully beside him. He did his best to ignore her as she came closer, but she was hard to ignore. She tossed the ball of paper into the trash, and then slipped the note back into his hand.

He unfolded it easily at the back of the class, Mr. Selmy wouldn’t be able to see him unravel the Little Bird’s response from where he sat. He smoothed it out and ran his fingers over the light blue words written in her handwriting. He chuckled lightly at her response and folded it up again, only to shift slightly in his seat and stuff it into his pocket.

He was getting better at this whole boyfriend thing, or at least he thought he was. She wasn’t complaining or anything, and seemed to enjoy his company. He’d asked her out on a date during their study break in the library, and she seemed to think the idea was _cute._ But truth be told he wanted to watch her squirm, back pressed into the wall of the most secluded area of the library, biting back all those noises she made when they were alone together.

He grinned eagerly, their study break block was next. Soon he’d be making out with his girlfriend in the library. His grin only grew when the bell rang and everyone rose to their feet, shoving their stuff in their arms or bags while old Selmy yelled out their homework, so those who were already scampering out of the door might hear.

He met Sansa at the door, and she wrapped her arm around his own daintily. She was such a pretty thing, her blue eyes glittering with happiness and her bright red hair cascading over her shoulder in silky waves. _Look at him, turning into a fucking poet._ He almost snorted out loud. Though he couldn’t help the question that came to his mind often these days… _how the hell did a dog like him get such a pretty lass like her?_

“You’re so sweet, Sandor.” Her voice caressed his eardrums. _Sweet hah!_ The poor lass had no idea what sort of lecherous ideas he had in store for her.

“Not as sweet as you.” He grinned down at her as they walked around the corner. “Don’t forget I’m taking you out to dinner on Friday.”

“You talk like I would forget, Sandor.” She cooed softly at him, he paused just long enough to plant a kiss on the top of her head, in that sea of red.

“Never know, homework’s been a killer this semester.” He groaned as he opened the door of the library for her. She always smiled so brightly when he did shit like this, of course he also knew that the Little Bird could barely open the damn library door – he’d laughed at her once and she had pouted about it for the rest of the day, needless to say he’d taken the hint.

He followed her into the library, the door too narrow to walk in beside her, but then walked ahead to lead her into the back to a poorly lighted section that was notorious for some very… _interesting_ sorts of things. He caught her blush as he slipped his book bag off his shoulder and tossed it on the floor.

“What’s wrong, Sansa?” He kept his voice as soft as his deep voice would let him and leaned against the wall, taking in just how damn cute she looked.

“N-Nothing.” Her cheeks were pink, and she was biting down on her lower lip. She lowered her own bag to the floor and tilted her head at him. “You didn’t bring me here to just make out with me… _did you_?” Sandor chuckled softly and took both her hands, pulling her closer to him.  
  
“Of course not.” He kissed both her hands before letting them go, and bending over to grab something from his book bag. He did take a second to enjoy the view of her bare calves, the dark blue skirt she wore today giving him quite the sight. He loved those long silky legs… He straightened up as soon as his thoughts began to shift and handed over a small box. “I was saving this for Friday… but… well… Happy anniversary.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her open the box.

“Oh Sandor… It’s _gorgeous_.” Her soft whisper and the loving gaze she gave him was worth all the money her put in the damn thing. It was a silver locket with a bird on it. “Help me put it on?’ He grinned and took it from her, jokingly thinking how he’d never want to hear that sentence from her again. Once it was clasped, he bent down and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned back and pushed her body weight further into him. “Sandor…”

“Yes, Little Bird?” He pressed another kiss against her soft, pale skin.

“… Can we make out now?” He grinned wickedly and spun her around.  
  
“ _Yes_ , yes we can.” His mouth was on hers in an instant.


End file.
